


Call Out My Name

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Explicit Loving Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Recovery, Sad Love Affair, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is recovering from a broken love affair with a man named Aaron. He goes to school at a music conservatory where he rooms with a man from his past named Derek Hale. Based on a recent film, but with a happy ending.





	Call Out My Name

Stiles Stilinski was seventeen years old, and he had never had sex and had never been in love. He knew that his attraction was towards men, but a man who returned his feelings hadn't appeared yet.  
His family was living in the south of France. His father, John Stilinski, was an archeologist who had been excavating ancient Roman settlements along the Mediterranean coast, and now he was writing a book about his discoveries. His mother, Claudia Stilinski, was an artist, a painter who created brilliant abstract expressionist works. And Stiles was a musician. He played the piano and wrote modern classical compositions. 

It was the summer of Stiles' seventeenth year. He was on his summer break from school, and was spending his time by reading, listening to and writing music, swimming, and bicycling through the beautiful French countryside. In June, a young archeologist came from America to help John in his research for the book. He was from Chicago, he was twenty five, and his name was Aaron. He was tall with blond hair, and very handsome.

Stiles and Aaron had a rocky start. Aaron was cold and distant toward Stiles, and Stiles was cautious toward Aaron. Mainly because Stiles was attracted to Aaron, and didn't know if Aaron was attracted to him in return.  
But as the days went by, they thawed toward each other. They went swimming and spent afternoons bicycling through the beautiful French countryside. They would stop and rest sitting on hillsides and looking down at the landscape below.  
One afternoon, Aaron rubbed Stiles' shoulders and Stiles touched Aaron's leg. They looked at each other, then they kissed.  
Aaron told Stiles that he had been standoffish because he was attracted to Stiles and Stiles was so much younger than he was.  
That afternoon, Stiles slipped a note under Aaron's door, asking him to come to his room that night.  
Aaron came to Stiles' room through the bathroom that they shared. They made love, and Aaron stayed the night in Stiles' bed.  
Their love affair went on in secret through the summer. And Stiles fell in love with Aaron.  
At the end of August, Aaron was going to return to Chicago. Stiles' parents suggested that he and Stiles spend a week together in Paris before he left. They enjoyed Paris very much, and made love every night.  
On their last day together, they took a taxi to the airport, and Stiles asked Aaron if he could come back to see him at Christmas. Aaron said that he would try. Aaron hugged Stiles goodbye. They took a long look at each other, then Aaron turned around and walked to his gate.

Stiles took the train home. He sat in his seat, not noticing anyone around him and feeling sad and dejected. When he got to the train station at home he phoned his mom and she drove her car to pick him up. She could see how sad he was so she just hugged him, then drove him home. When they got there, Stiles went into the library and sat down on the sofa. He began to cry quietly. His dad came into the room and sat down next to him.  
John put his arm around Stiles' shoulders and hugged him.  
"I know that it hurts, son", he said. "Sometimes your first love can be very painful".  
"Why does it have to be this painful, dad?", Stiles asked.  
"No one has the answer to that, son", John replied.  
"Did you know about me and Aaron?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, son", John replied. "Your mother and I knew about you and Aaron. And we approved. We didn't know how it would end, either in happiness or sadness. But we wanted you to have the experience of deep love. You may love that way again or you may never love that way again. But we wanted you to have that experience, because some people never love that way at all during their whole life. We want you to have feelings, Stiles. Deep feelings. We don't want you to be a shallow, surface person".  
"Does the hurt ever go away, dad?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, son", John replied. "It fades with time".  
John wiped the tears from Stiles' face with his handkerchief, hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thank you, dad", Stiles said. "I love you".  
"I love you too, son", John replied.

Over the next few months there was no word from Aaron. There were no phone calls or emails. Stiles was becoming more and more anxious as the months went by without hearing from him.  
Then, a week before Christmas, the phone rang, and Stiles answered it. It was Aaron.  
"Stiles, this is Aaron".  
"Aaron", Stiles replied excitedly. "It's good to hear your voice".  
"How are you?", Aaron asked.  
"I'm alright", Stiles replied. "Are you coming here for Christmas?"  
"No", Aaron said. "I can't".  
'"I wish that you could", Stiles replied. "I miss you".  
"I'm calling to tell you something", Aaron said. "I'm getting married next week. To a socially prominent man that my family wants me to marry. I've been engaged to him for two years".  
"Married?", Stiles asked. "Engaged for two years?"  
"Yes", Aaron replied. "I should have told you before. But I didn't have the courage to tell you".  
"But what about us?", Stiles asked.  
'There is no us", Aaron replied. "I can't see you anymore. This is goodbye".  
"But I love you, Aaron", Stiles said.  
"I'm sorry Stiles", Aaron replied. "I can't return your feelings. But I'll always remember you".  
There was a long moment of silence.  
"Goodbye, Stiles", Aaron said.  
"Goodbye, Aaron", Stiles replied.  
Aaron hung up, and Stiles walked numbly into the dining room. His heart was breaking. He sat down in front of the fireplace and looked at the flames. Behind him the servants were setting the table, laughing and talking about the holiday festivities.  
Stiles sat in front of the fire and cried silently, the tears running down his face in streams.

Somehow Stiles managed to get through the next few months in one piece. He was devastated. How could Aaron have done this to him? How could he have deceived him that way?  
Spring came, and with it the promise of hope. Stiles tried not to think of Aaron any more than he could.  
Stiles turned eighteen in April and graduated from secondary school the next month. He had offers of music scholarships from several schools. He decided to accept the one from the Julliard School of Music in New York City. When John heard about his decision, he made some phone calls. Then he asked Stiles to come into the library.  
"Sit down, Stiles", John said. "I have something that I want to discuss with you".  
"Ok, dad", Stiles replied. "What is it?"  
"I think you made the right choice with Julliard", John said.  
"I think so, too", Stiles replied.  
"But I worry about you living by yourself in a big city like New York", John said.  
"Well, I don't have much choice", Stiles replied. "I don't know anybody there".  
"Actually, you do", John said. "Remember the Hale family from back home in Beacon Hills?"  
"Sure I do", Stiles replied.  
"Well, one of them lives in New York", John said. "Do you remember Derek Hale?"  
"Yes, I do", Stiles replied. "I remember him very well". He blushed.  
"I recall that you had a crush on him", John said.  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "But I was just a ten year old kid and he was seventeen. I don't think that he even realized how I felt about him".  
"Well", John said, "I phoned Talia Hale this morning. She told me that Derek is living in New York now. He's a professor of English literature at Columbia University. She gave me his phone number, and I called him. I asked him if he would be willing to let you move in with him and be his roommate while you are studying at Julliard. He told me that he has a two bedroom apartment with plenty of room, and that he would be happy to have you as his roommate. Of course, I would pay for your part of the groceries and other expenses. What do you say?"  
Stiles face lit up, and he smiled.  
"I say yes, dad!", he replied.  
"Good, Stiles", John said. "That's a load off my mind. Oh, I forgot to mention, Derek also has a piano. A Steinway baby grand".  
"Wow!", Stiles replied. "That makes it even better! Thank you, dad. You're the best!"  
"You're welcome, son", John said. "I think that you're the best, too".  
They hugged each other.

Stiles got off the plane in New York and walked to the waiting area. He looked through the crowd and saw a familiar face.  
"Derek!", he called out. "I'm over here!"  
"Stiles", Derek said. "It's really you. But you've grown up!"  
"You've grown up, too", Stiles replied. "And put on some muscle!"  
"I work out every day", Derek replied. "And run as well".  
"It shows", Stiles replied.  
Stiles looked at Derek and saw a tall, muscular, handsome man with olive skin, azure green eyes, thick black hair, and a beard.  
'Gorgeous', he thought.  
Derek looked at Stiles and saw a tall, thin, cute young man with pale skin, amber brown eyes, thick brown hair, an upturned nose, and a full pink cupid's bow mouth.  
'Beautiful', he thought.  
"Let's go get your luggage", Derek said. "Then, if you're hungry, we can stop for lunch somewhere".  
"That sounds good to me", Stiles replied. "I'm ravenous".  
They picked up Stiles' luggage, loaded it into Derek's black Camaro, and drove into Manhattan.

Derek's apartment was in a restored Art Deco building on the West Side of Manhattan, located halfway between Columbia University and the Julliard School of Music in Lincoln Center. The apartment was on the top floor of the building, and was airy, roomy, and quiet. The living room was lined with bookshelves. And, just as Derek had said, there was a Steinway baby grand piano in the living room for Stiles to compose music on.  
After Stiles put away his clothes and other belongings in the spare bedroom, he and Derek sat down in the living room to talk.  
"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Stiles", Derek said. "Did you like living in France?"  
"I loved it", Stiles replied. "But I think that I will like living in New York as well. Why did you decide to move here?"  
"After I graduated from high school I received a scholarship to Columbia University", Derek said. " I went on to get my master's degree in English literature and became a professor there. I like teaching at the university and I love living in New York. So tell me about you. Your dad told me that you want to be a classical music composer".  
"Yes, I do", Stiles replied. "And I think that Julliard will be the perfect place for me to study".  
"I'd like to hear some of your compositions", Derek said. "Would you play one of them for me?"  
"I'd love to", Stiles replied.  
He sat down at the piano and played one of his works. Derek sat very still and listened intently. When Stiles was finished playing, Derek applauded. Stiles blushed.  
"That was great, Stiles", Derek said. "I've never heard anything like it. You are incredibly talented".  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
They stared at each other for a moment. Both of their hearts were beating very fast.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Stiles settled into his studies and Derek concentrated on his teaching. But they spent their evenings and weekends together. On their free evenings they would watch DVDs, go to movies, the theater, musicals, opera, or concerts. On the weekends they would workout and run together, or drive up the Hudson or through New England and enjoy the scenery. Stiles was recovering slowly from his heartbreak, and enjoying Derek's company, and Derek was enjoying Stiles' company as well. They became good friends.  
Derek could tell that Stiles had moments when he was melancholy. One day, when Stiles had been quietly looking out the window for a long time, Derek asked him about it.  
"Are you ok, Stiles?", he asked. "Sometimes you seem to be very sad and far away in your thoughts. Something seems to be bothering you. But you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to".  
"I'm ok, Derek", Stiles replied. "But I do have moments of sadness. I would like to tell you about it, though. I think that it would help me to talk about it".  
Stiles held Derek's hand. Then he told Derek about his tragic romance with Aaron.  
"I'm better than I was a few months ago", Stiles said. "But I still can't understand why he did that to me".  
Derek squeezed Stiles' hand.  
"I don't understand it either, Stiles", Derek replied. "How could he do that so someone as wonderful as you? You're just the nicest, the best, and the sweetest guy that I know".  
"You're wonderful too, Derek", Stiles said. "And you're the nicest, the best, and the sweetest guy that I know".  
They looked at each other and both of them blushed. Then they held hands for a long moment.

Stiles and Derek were growing closer, and deep feelings were developing between them. But so far they hadn't acted upon them. Stiles was still recovering, and Derek didn't want to put any pressure on him.  
One night, Stiles awoke from a nightmare, sobbing loudly. Derek knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Are you ok, Stiles?", he asked. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
Stiles opened the door.  
"I'm alright, Derek", he replied. "I just had another bad dream. I've been having them ever since…..well, you know".  
"Yes, I know", Derek said. "Are you sure that you're ok?"  
Stiles sighed.  
"Not really", he replied. "I'm kind of shaky. Could I…..could I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Yes, you may", Derek said. "Come with me".  
They got into bed together and Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder.  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles said. "You are so good to me".  
"You're welcome", Derek replied. "And you deserve to be treated well".  
They hugged each other and kissed a chaste kiss. They were both just wearing their underwear, and they could feel each other's erections through their shorts. They fell asleep, and Stiles slept without nightmares for the first time in months.  
After that, Stiles slept with Derek every night. 

A few weeks later, they were sitting on the sofa. They had just watched a DVD of an old comedy movie, and were laughing.  
"It's good to hear you laugh, Stiles", Derek said.  
'It's good to laugh", Stiles replied.  
He took Derek's hand and squeezed it.  
"You make me happy, Der", he said.  
Derek squeezed Stiles' hand in return.  
"You make me happy too, Sti", he replied.  
They looked at each other for a moment. Both of their hearts were beating very fast. Then they kissed. Sweet and tenderly at first, then passionately. They looked at each other again, both breathing heavily.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles said. "I'm in love with you".  
"I love you too, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'm in love with you".  
They kissed again.  
"I'm ready, my love", Stiles said. "I'm ready to make love with you".  
"Are you sure, baby?", Derek replied. "I don't want to rush you".  
'I'm sure ", Stiles said. "I want you. I want you tonight".  
"I want you, too", Derek replied. "Let's go to bed".  
They stood up and walked to the bedroom hand in hand, kissing all the way.  
They stood by the bed and removed each other's clothes. Then they were naked together for the first time. They looked at each other.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles replied.  
Both of their cocks stood hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs. Derek's cock was big and thick. Stiles' cock was long and thick.  
They fell together upon the bed. They kissed and licked each other's little red nipples. Stiles buried his face in the thick black hair on Derek's chest. Derek rubbed his face against the patch of brunet hair in the middle of Stiles chest. Then they both took turns nuzzling their thick curly pubic hair. Derek's treasure trail was a wide forest from his stomach down to his pubes. Stiles' treasure trail started at his naval and fanned down to his pubes.  
They switched positions, then kissed and sucked each other's large balls. Then they sucked each other's big hard cocks. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.  
"Fuck me, my love", he said. "Then I'll fuck you".  
"Yes, baby", Derek replied. "Oh, yes!"  
Stiles laid on his back and pulled his legs back to his chest. Derek lubed Stiles' little red hole and inserted his fingers one by one into him. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned in pleasure. Then Derek lubed his big hard cock and slid it slowly into Stiles' tight warmth. They both moaned in ecstasy at the onslaught of sensation. Derek began to fuck Stiles with long firm strokes. They both felt the sparks of passion running up and down their spines. Derek fucked Stiles harder, and Stiles came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over his chest and stomach.  
"Derek!", Stiles cried out.  
Stiles clenched around Derek's hard pistoning cock and Derek came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles!", he moaned.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and they lay together, holding each other close, kissing, and murmuring sweet words of love to each other.  
They slept for a while. When they woke up, Stiles sat back against the headboard. Derek sat on his lap facing him. Stiles lubed Derek's little red hole and inserted his fingers. He rubbed against Derek's prostate and Derek moaned in pleasure. The Stiles lubed his long hard cock and Derek lowered himself down on it inch by inch until he was seated all the way and Stiles' cock was engulfed by Derek's tight heat. Again they both moaned in ecstasy at the onslaught of sensation. Derek raised himself faster and faster up and down on Stiles' hard cock. Again they both felt the sparks of passion running up and down their spines. Derek rode Stiles' cock harder, and then he came, shooting ropes of thick hot come all over Stiles' chest and stomach.  
"Stiles!", Derek shouted.  
Derek clenched around Stiles' hard throbbing cock and Stiles came, shooting stream after stream of thick hot come far up inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", Stiles exclaimed.  
Derek raised himself off of Stiles and laid down beside him. They held each other close and kissed over and over. They smiled tenderly at each other.  
"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles", Derek said. "I love to call out your name".  
"Derek, Derek, Derek", Stiles replied. "I love to call out your name as well".  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully together all night.

The next morning they had their breakfast, kissing each other between bites of eggs and bacon. Afterward they sat on the sofa and cuddled.  
"Thank you, darling, for making me so happy", Stiles said.  
"Thank you, sweetheart, for making me so happy as well", Derek replied.  
"I'm at peace for the first time in almost a year", Stiles said.  
"You don't think about…..?", Derek asked.  
"Aaron?", Stiles replied. "No. He's gone. Only a distant memory of him remains. It's all you now. All I want is you. The only one I love is you. I love you, Derek".  
"And the only one I love is you", Derek said. "I love you, Stiles".  
They kissed tenderly and passionately.

A few weeks later, John published his book and it was a great success. He received an offer to teach Archeology at Stanford University, and he accepted it. John and Claudia moved back to California.  
Six months later, Stiles and Derek were married.

The happy years went by and Stiles graduated from Julliard with a master's degree in piano and music composition. He soon became a famous concert pianist, and his compositions were being played by orchestras around the world. His first two symphonies were greatly praised by the critics, and the debut of his third symphony was going to be performed at Lincoln Center by the New York Philharmonic.

Stiles and Derek entered the lobby of the concert hall on the night of the new symphony's debut. Halfway across the lobby they stopped as a man approached them. It was Aaron.  
"Hello, Stiles", Aaron said. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine", Stiles replied coolly. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine as well", Aaron said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"Derek, this is Aaron", Stiles said. "Aaron, this is my husband, Derek Hale".  
"So this is Aaron", Derek said. "I've heard about you".  
"Good things, I hope", Aaron replied.  
There was a long moment of silence.  
"We have to go now", Stiles said. "We don't want to be late for the premiere of my new symphony".  
"I understand", Aaron replied. "But I want to say one more thing before you go".  
"Then say it", Stiles said curtly.  
"I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago", Aaron said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was a coward and married the man that my family wanted me to marry. I've regretted it ever since. I was in love with you, and I threw it all away. I don't love my husband. I've wanted to tell you for years that I was sorry, and that I regret my decision. That's all that I wanted to say".  
Stiles looked at Aaron dispassionately.  
"I appreciate you telling me", Stiles replied. "And I accept your apology. Now we have to go. Goodbye, Aaron".  
Stiles and Derek walked toward the auditorium.  
"Goodbye, Stiles", Aaron said. He watched Stiles and Derek walk away with a disappointed look on his face.

Stiles' symphony was a huge success. There was a party afterward that Stiles and Derek attended. But they didn't stay long. They didn't care for big social functions. They preferred to be home in their cozy apartment with each other.

They went home and made love. Then they lay in each other's arms.  
"Were you upset when you saw Aaron tonight?", Derek asked.  
"No", Stiles replied. "I was fine. I only felt pity for him. Pity and revulsion. He makes my skin crawl. Such a selfish man. He deserves everything that he has brought upon himself".  
He kissed Derek.  
"And you deserve all of the good things, darling", Stiles said.  
"You deserve all of the good things as well, sweetheart", Derek replied.  
"I love to call out your name", Stiles said. "Derek, Derek, Derek".  
"I love to call out your name", Derek replied. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles".  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles said.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep holding each other close, happy and at peace, and in love with each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You've Got a Friend
> 
> When you're down and troubled  
> And you need a helping hand  
> And nothing, nothing is going right  
> Close your eyes and think of me  
> And soon I will be there  
> To brighten up even your darkest night
> 
> You just call out my name  
> And you know wherever I am  
> I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again  
> Winter, spring, summer or fall  
> All you've got to do is call  
> And I'll be there, yes I will  
> You've got a friend
> 
> People can be so cold  
> They'll hurt you, and desert you  
> And take your soul if you let them, oh yeah, but don't you let them
> 
> You just call out my name  
> And you know wherever I am  
> I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again  
> Winter, spring, summer or fall  
> All you've got to do is call  
> And I'll be there, yes I will  
> You've got a friend
> 
> (Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.)
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
